


A drop of sweetness

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Mostly Post-Canon, Sometimes established relationship, Sometimes pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Toukomaru prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Words and their meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon. Prompt "❛me? JEALOUS?!….. HAHAHAHAHahaHAHAhAhahHA… yes.❜

Everytime they were at the Future Foundation’s headquarter, it was the same thing. Komaru, going left and right, kissing this unknown person and hugging this other guy who was probably a friend of his brother, and waving at the whole damn world, and screaming when she saw the girl at the reception who dropped the magazine she was reading to run toward the younger girl, spilling clichés after clichés. _I missed you so much, how are you ? Do you still have some trouble to get along with your boss ? I love your dress, it’s so cute ?_

Toko sat on the corner of the room, looking at her dirty hands, and wishing that her friend would be done with the usual niceties so they could give their report to Kirigiri and go take a shower. She felt disgusting.

Funny how easy it was to forget that Komaru Naegi was actually a popular girl, she thought. Toko knew _popular girls_ , the kind who were watching her from their golden stand back in middle school, the kind who always got the boys’ attention, who were forgiven by the teachers when they were late in their assignements, who were pretty and witty and oh-so-charming.

Toko hated them. For some reason, though, she didn’t hate Komaru. Except in these moments where the gap between _the popular girl_ and _the nerdy, unremarkable girl_ was so glaring it hurt a little.

A boy who has been working for Future Foundation since day 1 and had never spared a look in Toko’s direction hugged Komaru a little too tightly for a friendly gesture, and the writer felt her blood run cold. _Oh come on, you are like thirty you pig, and you’re not even attractive_. Of course Komaru, _stupid Komaru_ , didn’t seem to find anything weird about it and she smiled brightly at the guy when he was done with his disgusting gropping.

Noticing her in her comfy ( not really ) corner, Komaru jogged toward her, very pleased with the thousands of social interraction she had just been subjected to. Okay, then.

“You’re here! I was looking for you !” the girl said, though her tone wasn’t reproachful at all.

“Right, _I saw that”_ Toko replied, not managing to hide her annoyance.

Komaru cocked her head on the side, looking at her very seriously.

“Toko… could it be… are you jealous ?”

“Me, jealous ?” she snickered as an answer, and her first impulse was to laugh. And then, when Komara kept her thoughtful expression, Toko’s bitterness faltered a little. It wasn’t like Komaru would make fun of her for wanting her undivided ( platonic ! her body and soul still belonged to her Master, after all, and it wasn’t because Komaru was there and pretty and nice that it needed to change, right ? ) attention “Well, yes. Maybe a little.”

“Oooh, Toko” cooed Komaru, and Toko rolled her eyes. But then : “You know, everyone would like you so much more if you were nice to them ? I’m sure you can do this, do you want me to come with you talk to some people at the office ?”

_What ? Komaru thought… what ?_

_“_ I have no intention to socialize with these people” Toko frowned, looking around her to be sure that no one heard her, but then thinking that it didn’t matter. “How can you think that ?”

Komaru blinked, confused.

“But… didn’t you say you were jealous ? Of me having a lot of friends here, right ?”

Toko closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Okay. It was a mistake - not _her_ mistake, of course, Komaru’s - but she didn’t have to make a mountain out of it. She opened her eyes again.

“I said I was _jealous_ , not _envious_ , you uncultured… uncultured…” she tried to find a word strong enough to convey how _unforgivable_ this mistake was. “You uncultured _popular girl_ !” She spat, satisfied

And then she left the room and a puzzled Komaru behind her. She really needed a shower, and fast. And then she would find a dictionary for her friend. What an idea to enjoy the company of this kind of person, definitely not one of her brighter idea.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-despair AU, established relationship. To love is to suffer.

To love was to suffer. If there was one universal truth to find in Toko Fukawa’s book, here it was. Boring, flat, lackluster story that asks for no sacrifice ? Where was the romance in it ? No, love was all about giving up your job, your family and your friends and taking a plane to join the one favoured by your heart at the other side of the earth. It was trading your life against theirs, if that was needed. It was being in such state of devotion that no hardship could ever be too much.

For some people, the pain was glorious and tragic and the kind we could only see on the big screen with the lame date that insisted for you to pay the popcorn. The kind of movie that makes you realize that you, too, deserve an epic tale. However, for Toko Fukawa, the pain of love was…

… being at the mall, at the book aisle, while Komaru was trying to find the latest manga of her favorite shojo serie.

“Toko !” Her girlfriend’s voice reached her ears before Toko was able to see her. “Check it out.”

Komaru managed to avoid a woman who was just wandering there ( buying a book along with some toilet paper and vegetables ? Toko thought. How disrespectful ) and ran toward her.

“There is some promo for the mangas, this is amazing ! I managed to get five of them for the price of four !” Komaru beamed, pushing the books she was holding into Toko’s face. “You should check it out, there are some very great stuff here. Obviously not as good as your books but…”

“I’m good” Toko grumbled. “I’ll read the back of the cereal’s box before I end up reading these. You do realize they don’t even need people to write and draw them, right ? They just write a basic formula and _pscht_ , here it is.”

Komaru laughed.

“I’m sure that’s not true ! Let’s go back home, alright ! You can mope in front of your next book and I can start reading _Princess Lava_. That sounds amazing.”

Toko sighed.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you.” She frowned. “Even if I were to write us in a novel, I wouldn’t make us work. Even in your shojo mangas, we wouldn’t work.”

Komaru hummed and slipped her hand in Toko’s.

“I’m sure you could.” She said. “As for my mangas…” She tilted her head on the side. “Probably, yeah. But you know, even if I love them, they are a little crappy sometimes. I really hope our story is more interesting than the ones in there !”


	3. In ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission in Towa, Toko runs off somewhere.

“Toko ! Come back ! What are you doing ?”

Komaru kept pleading, running after her partner through the ruins of Towa City, hoping to make sense of the other’s behaviour. This side of the town wasn’t safe - if only because the buildings in the area had suffered so many damages that one of them regularly crumbled under its own weight, crushing a few unlucky people under it.

She didn’t like to think about it, especially when she was now in the middle of the wasteland that was the east side of Towa City.

“Toko !” she repeated, louder. “Please tell me what’s going on !”

“I need a minute !” her friend screamed back at her. “I just can’t let them behind like that !”

Komaru felt anxiety rising, and she did her best to not lose sight of Toko as she seemed to know where she was going. If things came to that, she could contact Future Foundation and ask Togami to knock some sense into her, right ?

She hoped it was true. Toko didn’t bother waiting for her, and Komaru stopped her useless yelling and just kept following her, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw her enter a large, towering ( and oh-so-dangerous ) building. Komaru forgot to watch her feet and stupidly tripped on a rock, falling on her hands and knees in the middle of the rubble. One of her knees started to bleed and she stayed like that, on the ground, for a few seconds, watching the blood stream down her leg, an overwhelming huge to cry stuck in her throat.

“I’m tired” She whispered, putting her head between her legs to calm herself down. “I’m so tired to be scared all the time.”

Why was Toko gone ? Why did she leave her alone in the middle of nowhere ? Why hasn’t even tried to explain what she was doing. Weren’t they supposed to be a team ?

At the exact moment where she started to seriously drown, she heard a rumble, and quickly raised her head to see the building Toko entered a few minutes before fall apart.

“No” she begged. “Please… no !”

Bloody knee and all, she ran toward it, desperation making her move faster than she ever had before. No, she thought. Toko isn’t that careless. Surely she would be out. Or Jill would be, anyway. There was no way a building falling apart would kill Jill, she was sure of it.

But then, if she was so sure, why was she so relieved to see a familiar figure near the entrance of the building ? Without thinking, she threw herself at her friend’s neck, finally letting her tears out.

“Oh, Toko ! I was so scared ! This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done ! You could have killed yourself !” She sobbed.

“Oh please” Toko replied, embarrassed. “Towa’s library is famous for having a few manuscripts from the fifteenth century. I just couldn’t let them in this dump, right ? The world wouldn’t have recovered.”

Komaru weakly punched Toko’s shoulder, her sobs turning into laugh, turning into an indescriptible mess.

“You’re the worst” she kept crying for a long time. “You’re the worst and I’m bleeding and I was scared and…”

She was still crying in the helicopter, when Naegi came to get them, and she refused the pill he offered her. It was just nice to let it out, to purge all these feelings from her, to crush Toko’s hand in hers, and to just fall asleep, empty and exhausted, against her friend’s shoulder.


	4. Girlfriends On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship - Looking back, maybe ice skating with Toko wasn't the brightest idea that Komaru ever had.

“I’m going to fall !”

Komaru rolled her eyes, and kept dragging her girlfriend around the frozen lake. The public garden that they loved to hand around during the cold days had turned into a delightful open-air ice rink. Komaru had done her best to convince Toko to give it a try.

_“I’ve never ice-skated in my life.”_

_“Then I’ll teach you !”_

Famous last words.

“Komaru ! I’m going to die !”

Komaru stabilized Toko quietly, and they avoided a bunch of death-seeker kids, who enjoyed their little moment of freedom away from their parents’ eyes ( or, if not, in a position where their parents would not risk humiliation in walking on the ice rink to get their evil spawn back, anyway ).

“It’s alright, you’re doing great !”

“I’m doing terrible !”

Komaru had to admit that yes, Toko was doing terrible. She wasn’t even sure why, but anytime her girlfriend tried to move her feet by herself instead of letting herself be dragged around by Komaru, she lost her balance.

“It’s alright” Komaru said with a bright smile. “What’s matter is that we are having fun together, right ? In my list of ‘girlfriend criteria’ I don’t have ‘being great at ice skating’, I swear it !”

Toko grumbled again, and hid her face under her big scarf, before trying to move her feet a little. Miraculously, she didn’t immediately lost her balance and Komaru cheered on her.

“That’s great Toko ! Keep going ! You are -aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !”

 _Blam_.

What was bound to happen happened, and Toko tripped on thin air, tightening her grip on Komaru when she felt she was going down, and they both crashed on the floor, not strong enough to pierce the frozen water, of course, but strong enough for Komaru’s backside to hit the ice painfully. Half-lying on top of Komaru, Toko whined pathetically. _Aouch_.

“I hate ice skating.”

Komaru laughed in answer, and pat Toko’s back.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure ice skating hates you back !”


End file.
